Comment ce serait si
by Telika
Summary: C'est la guerre! Draco ne veut pas se retrouver là mais il n'y a pas d'autres endroits. Seulement une lumière aveuglante et le voilà dans un monde qu'il ne connait pas et la guerre n'existe pas, comme d'autres choses... [HPDM]Chapitre 2 en ligne
1. Prologue

**Titre** : Comment se serait si...

**Auteur** : Telika

**Rating** : M et plus particulièrement relation entre deux hommes.

**Pairing** : Draco/ Harry (enfin plus ou moins)

**Résumé** : La guerre comme toujours. Mais comment se serait si tout cela n'existait pas? C'est ce que Draco pense dans un moment de folie et quand il ouvre les yeux...

**Note de l'auteur**: bonsoir la compagnie!

Alors voici ma fic sur Harry Potter (non c'est vrai ? On ne le savait pas!). Beaucoup d'idées me sont venus et j'ai réussit à les mettre dans l'ordre. Bon jusqu'à quand cela est une bonne question. D'ailleurs j'ai d'autres idées pour une autre fic... mais bon on va attendre.

Concernant cette histoire ce n'est pas vraiment du Poudlard comme ce n'est pas vraiment un univers alternatif. C'est entre les deux on va dire. Un monde parallèle en quelques sortes avec beaucoup de changement que je ne peux dire tout de suite. Sinon il n'y aurait plus de suspense concernant le déroulement de l'histoire.

Bonne lecture

**Comment se serait si...**

_Prologue_

Il fait noir. Enfin pas tout à fait car quelques lumières me parviennent mais je ne veux pas les voir. Je dois ouvrir les yeux mais je ne veux pas. Mon corps tressaille de peur . Je ne veux pas voir. Mais les cris que j'entends sont encore pires le yeux fermés. J'essaye de me persuader que c'est un cauchemar et que je vais me réveiller. Mais je sais pertinemment que je ne me réveillerais pas puisque je ne dors pas. C'est un cauchemar réel. Peut être que l'appellation est fausse mais c'est ce que je ressens c'est ainsi que je le traduit. Il le faut pourtant, il faut que je les ouvres. Lentement sans réellement posé mon regard, le laissant dans le flou, j'ouvre mes paupières. Finalement j'aurais du les laisser fermer.

Je n'ai pas envie d'être là. Je devrais être loin, dans un coin reculé à l'abri de tout cela. Mais sincèrement pour combien de temps ? Il y a-t-il un endroit sur en ce moment. Si il y en a un dans la bataille. C'est ce que l'on nous a dit. Que le meilleur moyen d'être en sécurité c'était d'être dans la bataille. Mais vraiment comment ais-je pus croire que c'était vrai ? Celui qui ne fait pas parti de cette guerre, qui se cache comment pourra-t-il se regarder en face ? C'est pour cela que je suis là. Entre autre chose. Mais voilà je suis mort de peur et je ne crois plus en mes capacités. Mais je ne suis pas un griffondor. Je suis juste un serpentard qui a choisit de contrer ce pourquoi il était destiné. Enfin je dirais plus façonné. Dans cette guerre, je n'aurais pas du être là où je suis avec tous ces ringards qui se battent pour une cause perdu.

Cause perdu ? Bien évidemment. Les Mangemorts sont en surnombre par rapport à nous. Et ils sont surtout bien entraînés. Et pourtant je suis là. Pour quelle raison ? Peut-être parce qu'il m'a fait confiance malgré la haine qu'il a pour moi. Parce que je n'avais pas envie que le nom des Malfoy soit encore plus entaché qu'il ne l'était déjà. Je n'aurais qu'une faible participation à ce combat mais au moins les journaux pourront dire « Draco Malfoy, le dernier de la famille Malfoy s'est battu vaillamment aux côtés d'Harry Potter… ». Au moins il y aura une petite ligne sur moi. Et du ciel je serais content. Oui du ciel car je ne crois pas que je survivrais. Malgré les apparences, la peur me tiraillent, l'envie de tous laisser tomber et de partir me cacher dans un trou comme un vulgaire rat emplissent mon esprit. Et pourtant je reste là.

Vraiment je me demande si l'autre tâche ne déteins pas sur moi. A toujours se jeter dans la bataille pour diverses causes. Bon c'est vrai que ce qui se passe aujourd'hui est différent, que l'enjeu est beaucoup plus grand. Je ne peut m'empêcher de le trouver stupide et pourtant je me bats à ses côtés. Il est idiot, stupide mais courageux. Quand je suis revenu, j'ai bien crut qu'il allait me tuer. Les personnes de l'Ordre l'en on empêché mais je pouvais sentir sa haine et sa magie s'échapper de son corps et tout cela dirigé contre ma personne. Je n'étais pas en reste, bien évidemment, mais c'était moins impressionnant que lui. Et oui je l'avoue, il était plus qu'impressionnant. La peur m'envahissait. C'est peut être pour cela qu'il se calma. Je leur racontais que je n'était pour rien dans ce qui c'était passé avec Albus Dumbledore. Bien sur ils ont eut du mal à me croire. Les longs jours d'interrogatoires me renforcèrent dans mes idées. Mais je me laissais faire.

Cela leur paraissait étrange d'ailleurs. Mais ce que je ne compris pas c'est qu'il m'avait laissé tranquille. Peut-être savait-il ? Je ne sais pas et je ne le saurais certainement jamais. Je vivais caché, sous protection ou plutôt sous surveillance et lui ne m'adressait jamais la parole. Puis j'ai comprit pourquoi tous l'idolâtrait. J'ai découvert la Prophétie. Cette chose qui disait qu'il était l'élu et qu'il devait combattre le Lord Noir et qu'un seul des deux vaincraient. Mais j'ai surtout comprit qu'il ne voulait pas de cette prophétie. Je m'étais bien trompé sur son compte.

Il voulait une vie normale mais cela lui était refusé. On en a parlé. Et oui nous avons parler ensemble et sans nous entre tuer. A quoi cela servait-il d'ailleurs ? Et puis je m'entraînais avec lui et je savais que je ne faisais pas le poids face à lui. Enfin s'entraînait s'est un grand mot vu que généralement je lui servait de cobaye. Mais je ne disais rien. Et ainsi il se défoulait. Je le savais qu'il ne me faisait pas de cadeau et quand je le pouvais moi non plus. C'était une sorte de défouloir. Puis petit à petit nous en sommes venus à parler normalement mais seulement quand on était à deux. Je lui ais dit que je ne croyais pas en cette Prophétie de malheur. Lui non plus mais il y était obligé.

_« Si tu n'es pas obligé alors pourquoi fais tu cela ? Je n'ai jamais crut en ces prophéties et don de voyance et tout le tralala. Nous avançons par nous même. Nous avons nos propre chemin à parcourir. Je ne pense pas que nos chemin soient prédestinés. Je sais que ce genre de choses foire à chaque fois. Alors qu'une Prophétie stupide dise que l'on va faire telle ou telle chose c'est pas possible. Car on sera obligé de conformer à cela. On arrivera jamais à l'oublier pour finalement faire ce qu'elle nous avait dit alors que ce n'était que des paroles d'une quelconque personne. _

_« Tu as raison, je suis comme toi seulement je me dois de la suivre. Non ne me coupe pas ! Je ne la fais pas pour moi. Tu crois que j'ai envie de combattre Voldemort ou d'être tué par lui ? Je n'ai jamais voulut me battre mais j'y étais forcé. Mais pense simplement à tous ces gens qui croient en moi. Je suis leur dernier espoir dans ce monde qui sombre de plus en plus dans les ténèbres…_

_« Et si tu meurs avant d'avoir pu faire quoique ce soit ? _

_« Alors les gens comprendront que je n'étais pas un héros ou quelque chose dans le même genre. Je n'étais qu'un petit garçon trop aimé par sa mère et qui as eut de la chance et qui aurait préférait mourir avec ses parents que devoir perdre tous ceux à qui il tient sans pouvoir faire quoique ce soit. »_

Je l'avais beaucoup regardé et je pouvais voir son visage empli de tristesse. Je ne le lui ais pas dit. Je sais que je suis un Malfoy mais je suis humain avant tout. Il n'avait pas besoin de mes sarcasmes alors que le poids du monde l'écrasait et le tuer à petit feu. J'aurais voulut l'aider mais il m'aurait dit que c'était son fardeau, sa Prophétie et qu'il devait agir seul. C'est à partir de ce moment là que je me suis beaucoup plus engagé dans la guerre. Pour quelle raison ? Pour pouvoir avoir la conscience tranquille certainement, pour aider mes amis, pour pouvoir se dire que ce n'était pas si mal de faire partie du bien, pour se promener à la lisière d'une forêt, le long d'un court d'eau paisiblement sans penser que je pourrais être attaqué et tuer à n'importe quel moment. Et si cela devait rimer à faire confiance à Potter alors…

Mais au fond de moi je sais qu'il n'y a pas que de la confiance pour lui. J'ai un grand respect mais cela il ne le saura jamais. Nous avons changés mais c'est la guerre et après viendra l'après guerre et pour ma part je n'y serais pas. Je ne me fais pas d'illusions et de toutes façons qu'est ce que j'aurais ? Je n'ai strictement plus rien et pourtant je me bats. Quelle ironie ! Cependant c'est plus fort que moi, je dois faire cela. Je dois l'aider car il en a besoin, je sens qu'il est en train peu à peu de rendre les armes et je ne sais quoi faire pour l'aider. Ce qui est étrange c'est que malgré la haine que je peux avoir pour lui, tout cela me semble factice cachant autre chose. Par moment il m'arrive de rêver de lui. Cependant ce n'est pas lui. C'est lui sans être lui. Celui que je connais ne sourit presque plus, semble déterminé, devient froid, perdu, triste. Mais celui qui se trouve dans mes rêves est tout autre. Il semble joyeux, serein, sans avoir de soucis comme le Potter que je connais. C'est bête à dire mais j'aimerais qu'il devienne ainsi. Qu'il trouve cette parcelle d'innocence qu'il a perdu et…

Merde ! Ce salaud lui a lancé un sort dans le dos. Moi qui doit le protéger , j'en suis complètement incapable. Il est à terre mais je sais qu'il va se relever, ce qu'il fait d'ailleurs. Je ne sais d'où il sort cette force et volonté qu'il a en lui. Si en fait je le sais. De ses amis. Je regarde autour de moi. Je vois Weasley qui veut rejoindre Harry mais il est contrer par deux mangemorts. Je reconnais leur corpulence : Crabbe et Goyle. Je me précipite dans leurs directions et leurs lance des Stupefix. Ils tombent par terre comme des masses. Weasley me regarde d'une drôle de manière avant de me faire un signe de tête. Il sait maintenant réellement de quel côté je suis. Je détourne le regard et voit Harry , debout, en train de combattre.

Je vois des corps autour de moi. Beaucoup de corps. Des Mangemorts mais également des élèves. Beaucoup d'élèves. Trop d'élèves. Mais quelle idée qu'à eut tout ce petit monde de dirigeants de les envoyer ainsi à la mort. Je crois que je suis mal placé pour dire cela. Tous ces corps sans vies. Je commence à avoir la nausée. J'aurais du garder les yeux fermés. Je vois un Mangemort se diriger vers moi. Apparemment il a envie de me faire la peau. Comme c'est originale. Je lui lance un sort de désarmement qu'il réussit à éviter. Il m'envoi un Stupefix mais ma barrière de protection est là. Il semble stupéfait que je sache en créer une. Quel idiot ! J'en profite et lui lance un Avada Kedavra. Il tombe. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je l'utilise aujourd'hui. Mais je n'ai pas le temps d'y penser qu'un autre se ramène. Mais c'est pas vrai il y en a combien comme ça ?

Je le vois s'avancer vers moi. Je ne ferais pas le premier pas. J'attends de voir ce qu'il a dans le ventre. Je jète vite fais un coup d'œil en direction de Potter. On dirait que ça va mal pour lui, il semble en grosse difficulté. J'aurais tant voulut pouvoir l'aider. L'autre me lance un sort qui m'effleure. Mon bras gauche est paralysé. Une grimace me tord le visage. Je ne dois pas être beau à voir comme ça. Je réplique en lui lançant un sort de magie noir mais il l'évite. Je vois son visage, il sourit. Je ne sais pas qui il est. Son sourire semble s'agrandir encore plus. Je vois qu'il doit y avoir quelque chose de drôle derrière moi. Je tourne légèrement ma tête pour voir un autre Mangemort, sa baguette dirigeait contre moi. Je ne vois que ses lèvres bouger et je ne sens que la douleur qui s'empare de moi et qui irradie mon corps et je n'entends que le crie que je lâche. Ils m'ont eut tous les deux en même temps. Deux Mangemorts face à Draco Malfoy, le Traître. Je tourne mon visage une dernière fois vers Harry. Il me regarde, son visage est presque impassible, presque. Je me demande comment se serait si tout été différent ? S'il n'y avait pas cette guerre, tout cela pour tous nous séparer. J'essaye de lancer un dernier sort contre l'un de mes tueurs mais lui aussi m'en lance un. Et tout ce que je vois c'est une lumière blanche, comme pure.

°°°°°°°°

Une douleur se répand dans tout mon corps. Cela fait mal, très mal. Je n'arrive pas trop à bouger. Le simple fiat de bouger ma main me demande un effort incroyable. C'est bizarre. Quand on est mort on ne doit plus ressentir de douleur, on devrait avoir un corps léger, non ? Alors pourquoi ais je l'impression de peser une tonne ? Pourtant je suis mort ! Enfin je l'espère ! Je n'en peux plus, je ne suis pas assez fort pour tout cela. Je préfèrerait mourir. Alors pourquoi suis-je vivant ? Je ne le veux pas !

Je sens comme de l'herbe sous mes doigts. Elle est humide. Peut être est-elle recouverte de sang ? De mon sang ! Je n'entends plus les bruits des sorts, des combats ? Est-ce que tout est terminé ? Qui a gagnait ? Pourquoi me laisse-t-on là ? J'ai du mal à ouvrir mes yeux, comme s'ils étaient collés. Du vent ? Un vent frais me caresse le visage. L'odeur est douce. Ce n'est pas celle que je sentais pendant le combat, pas celle du sang, de la chaire brûlée. Non c'est celle de la rosée de du matin. Mais qu'est ce que cela veut dire ? Je ne comprends rien.

J'essaye comme je peux d'ouvrir mes yeux. Une faible lumière me parviens. Mes yeux s'ouvrent difficilement. C'est bon ! Je vois du bleu, le ciel ? Oui c'est cela. Je tourne légèrement la tête. J'ai l'impression que ma tête va exploser. De l'herbe, il n'y que de l'herbe bien verte, des buissons donc un tout près de moi. Mais où suis-je ? ma mon bras me fais toujours aussi mal. J'essaye de tourner la tête de l'autre côté. Je vois un mur à environ une dizaine de mètre de moi. Je ne sais vraiment pas où je suis mais en tout cas ce n'est pas à Poudlard. J'entends comme des pas qui se rapproche. Puis je vois des chaussures moldus, des baskets. Je suis chez les modlus ? Mais qu'est ce que c'est que tout cela ? Oh là j'ai la tête qui tourne un peu trop. J'entends qu'on me parle. Je relève les yeux et tombe sur deux yeux verts complètement surpris.

Il me regarde d'une façon bizarre. Un peu trop je dirais. C'est vrai que je dois être « bizarre » à regarder pour un moldu. Surtout que je dois avoir du sang partout. Mais son regard semble plus que surpris en fait. Je ne saurais le dire. Je sens mais membre aller un peu mieux, ils sont plus léger. J'essaye de me relever mais j'ai du mal pourtant l'autre ne bouge toujours pas. Mais qu'est ce qu'il a ? J'arrive finalement à me mettre sur mes deux jambes et retrouve face à face avec l'inconnu qui me regarde toujours fixement. Je connais ce visage, beaucoup trop même. Mais il y a quelque chose de bizarre ? Je regarde autour de moi. Où suis-je ?

« Qu'est ce que … »

Je m'écroule mais ce n'est pas le sol dur que je heurte. C'est plus mou. Plus agréable.

« Potter… »

Alors? Vos impressions?

Bisoux

Telika


	2. chapitre 1

**Titre:** Comment se serait si...

**Auteur :** Telika

**Pairing :** Draco/Harry

**Rating :** M

**Résumé **: C'est la guerre! Draco ne veut pas se retrouver là mais il n'y a pas d'autres endroits. Seulement une lumière aveuglante et le voilà dans un monde qu'il ne connait pas et la guerre n'existe pas, comme d'autres choses...

**Note de l'auteur:**

Bijour!

Voilà j'ai changé le résumé. Je ne sais pas sicelui là est mieux ou non. Je vais certainement également changé le genre et mettre Drama à la place.

Donc voici le deuxième chapitre. C'est un peu laborieux mais il faut bien mettre l'histoire en place. Alors j'espère que cela vous plaira.

Merci à Jade pour sa review.

Bonne lecture.

**_Comment ce serait si..._**

_**Chapitre 1**_

Arg ! J'ai un de ces mal de tête. J'ai du mal à me concentrer. C'est comme si des milliers d'aiguilles se trouvaient en un même point. Outch ! Cela fait mal surtout quand je tourne la tête. Mes yeux sont clos mais je perçois une lumière. J'essaye d'ouvrir mes yeux mais encore une fois j'ai du mal à le faire. Mais cela n'est pas du à la peur de voir la bataille mais plutôt à la fatigue et à la douleur que le simple fait de bouger mes paupières engendre à ma pauvre tête.

Je ne me rappel plus de grand chose. La bataille, les mangemorts, ceux que je tue, et cette lumière, de l'herbe, Potter. Tout semble flou. J'ouvre enfin les yeux pour voir un plafond blanc. Je suis certainement à l'infirmerie. Cependant ce n'est pas elle. A force d'y avoir fait plusieurs séjours et ce grâce à Potter, je l'a connais très bien. De plus les draps que je sens sont doux alors que ceux de l'infirmerie de Poudlard sont rêches. Certainement pour pas que l'on s'éternise trop en ce lieu.

Mais alors où suis-je ? Encore cette question. Qu'est ce qu'elle peut m'énerver celle là ! J'essaye de bouger mon corps mais mon bras droit ne veut pas et de plus il me fait mal. Je tourne ma tête pour voir et là je vois mon bras, nu, mais d'une couleur bizarre presque vert.

« Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? »

« Ah te voilà réveillé ! Je me demandais si tu allais encore dormir longtemps. »

Je me fige rapidement. Je ne reconnais pas cette voix. Je cherche ma baguette sur moi me préparant à toute attaque mais là je me rends compte que je ne porte rien … à part mes sous-vêtements. Je me tourne rapidement vers l'inconnu ce qui m'engendre un mal de tête considérable.

« Arg ! La vache ! »

Je pose ma main valide sur mon front essayant de faire partir la douleur. Tentative totalement infructueuse.

« Apparemment tu as un sacré mal de crâne. Serait-ce une gueule de bois ? »

J'entends de l'amusement dans sa voix. Je me tourne, plus doucement cette fois, et lui lance le regard Malfoyen. Il semble un peu déstabilisé sur le moment mais pas pour longtemps.

« Arrêtes avec ton regard ! J'ai l'habitude d'en recevoir assez souvent avec lui alors je dois être immunisé maintenant. »

Il sourit. « Lui » ? Qui ça « lui » ? Voldemort ? Il serait dans son entre ? Cependant, je ne reconnais pas l'endroit. Et puis Harry était là tout à l'heure. Harry ? Arg ! Ma tête de nouveau toutes ses images et lui me regardant bizarrement.

« Harry ? Où est-il ? Et Voldemort il l'a eut ? La guerre est finit et… AIE »

Et merde ! Je me suis relevé trop vite mais bon bras me lance trop.

« Arrêtes de bouger, tu as une salle blessure mon gars. De plus je ne comprends franchement rien à ce que tu racontes. Il n'y a pas de guerre en ce moment enfin pas en Angleterre en tout cas et de plus j'ai jamais entendu parler de ce Voldemort. C'est un nom grotesque ! C'est d'un jeu vidéo que tu le sors ? »

Je le regarde avec de grands yeux. Qu'est ce que c'est que cela ? Je suis avec un moldu ? Mais pourtant j'ai vu Potter tout à l'heure. Et puis qui ne connaît pas Voldemort ? Même les moldus en sont au courant vu qu'ils ont du entrer dans notre guerre. Le fait qu'ils sachent pour la magie n'a pas été simple mais quand ils ont vu qui voulaient les exterminer… Mais alors comment se fait-il qu'il ne sache rien ? En tout cas je suis en Angleterre c'est déjà ça.

Je regarde un peu mieux celui que j'ai en face de moi. C'est un garçon avec des cheveux noirs mi-long, des yeux marron, il semble baraqué, habillé avec un tee-shirt blanc et un jean. Mode moldu donc pas un sorcier. Mais c'est qui alors ? L'inconnu le dévisageait tout comme lui.

« Ben alors mon mignon je te plais ? »

J'affiche une mine de surprise et je suis sur que mes yeux doivent sortir de mes orbites. Qu'est ce qu'il a dit celui là ? Je suis tombé où moi ? Je serre mon poing près à me battre et je le vois sourire tout en levant ses mains en signe de rédition.

« Tu calme, c'était pour rigoler. Sauf peut-être sur le fait que tu sois mignon. Mais tu ne m'intéresse pas et j'ai ce qu'il me faut alors. Bon tu te calme c'est bien. Je me présente je suis Erwan et c'est Harry qui m'a demandé de l'aidé. Tu étais dans un état. D'ailleurs tes affaires étaient bizarre mais surtout pleins de sang. Tu voulais fêter Halloween ou quoi ? En tout cas je l'ai aidé à te transporter jusque chez lui. Franchement tu … »

Il continue de parler mais j'ai décroché. Je regarde autour de moi. Ce n'est pas très grand. C'est une chambre et je me trouve dans un lit deux places aux draps verts. Les murs de la chambre sont blancs avec un genre d'idéogrammes chinois. J'en avais vu une fois dans un magasine de décoration. Il y a une porte en face de là où je me trouve et une fenêtre sur la droite. Elle est assez grande et il y a de gros rideaux bleus nuit. Le garçon qui me parle est assis dans un fauteuil assez vieillot à côté du lit. Tiens on dirait qu'il a arrêté de parler et me fait des signes. Je me rends compte que j'avais totalement décroché.

« Où est Harry ? »

Il me regarde bizarrement.

« Tu es qui et d'où est ce que tu connais Harry ? Il ne m'a jamais parlé de toi ! » Sa voix est quelque peu froide.

« Cela fait 7 ans que je le connais, on est dans la même école. »

« Bizarre je t'ai jamais vu. Tu t'es toujours pas présenté ? »

« Et toi tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu où se trouvait Harry. Je m'appel Draco Malfoy, voilà t'es content ? »

« Jamais entendu parlé ! Enfin bon ! Harry est partit te chercher un médicament pour ton bras. D'ailleurs il était bizarre à sa vu. Mais il ne m'a rien dit et est partit. Il m'a simplement demandé de te surveiller pour pas que tu partes et que je ne devais pas me laisser faire par toi. J'avais rien comprit sur le coup mais maintenant c'est plus clair. Donc c'est pas la peine d'essayer de me terroriser avec tes yeux parce qu'avec Harry j'ai bien trop l'habitude de cela. »

Mais qu'est ce qu'il peut parler. Potter est partit me chercher un médicament ? A Sainte-Mangouste ? Je n'ai pas le temps de me plonger plus en détaille dans ma réflexion que j'entends le bruit d'une porte claquer.

« Ah ! Il doit être rentrer ! » Sur ces mots je le vois quitter la chambre. Je veux le suivre mais je n'ai pas la force de me lever. Je comprends de moins en moins ce qui m'arrive. J'entends leurs voix distinctement et le reconnais immédiatement celle de Harry. Après 7 ans j'aurais bien du mal à l'oublier ;

« Ah! Harry te voilà enfin de retour, je commençais à m'inquiéter, chéri. » Je tilt au dernier mot. Ils sont ensemble ?

« Désolé c'était plus long que prévu. Il est réveillé ? »

« Oui ! Et ce n'est vraiment pas un cadeau au réveil. Il a voulut m'impressionner avec son regard mais je lui ai dit qu'avec toi j'avais l'habitude. »

« Toi fais attention à ce que tu dis ou tu devras faire veux d'abstinence pour un très long moment. »

« Ah non pas ça ! »

« Je rigole, bébé. Bon alors il a parlé de quelques choses ? »

« Il est complètement désorienté. Il a cherché après toi. Il dit que vous vous connaissez ? C'est vrai ? Tu aurais pu me le dire quand même. C'est ton amant c'est cela ? »

« Tu vas te calmer oui ! » La voix est froide, c'est impressionnant. « Pour ma part je ne le connais pas, je ne l'ai jamais vu. Il doit certainement perdre la tête. Bon je vais aller le voir. »

Je vois la porte qui s'ouvre en grand et je le vois. Il a les cheveux les cheveux longs mais ils sont attachés, seules deux mèches encadrent son visage. Il porte un tee-shirt blanc près du corps et un jean où il y a une ceinture qui est en travers posé sur ses hanches. Il est à tomber comme cela. Pourtant une chose n'a pas changé c'est son regard. Ses yeux verts intense dirigeaient vers moi. Seulement je ne sais dire s'ils sont amis ou non.

« Tu es réveillé c'est bien, je vais pouvoir te soigner. » Je le vois se tourner vers Erwan et celui ci semble acquiescer à quelque chose que je ne comprenne pas ou que je n'ai pas entendu. C'est assez étrange.

« Okay, bébé. Mais fais attention à toi je n'ai pas confiance en lui. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas tu sais que je sais me défendre. » Je le vois attraper la nuque du jeune homme et le rapprocher de lui. Je détourne les yeux. Ce baiser est vraiment intense. Très peu pour moi le voyeurisme. Je préfère regarder par la fenêtre le ciel bleu. Je me demande s'il fait bon dehors.

Je sursaute en entendant la porte de la chambre se fermer. Il ne reste plus que Harry et moi dans cette chambre.

« Tu peux me dire ce que je fiche ici ? »

« C'est plutôt à moi de te demander d'où est ce que tu viens, tu ne crois pas ? » Son regard a changé, il devient froid. Je ne comprends pas ce changement d'état. Je ne lui ai encore rien fait pourtant ?

Je ne sais pas quoi répondre. Ce n'est pas le Harry que je connais et cela ne semble pas être le monde auquel j'appartiens. Le monde que j'ai quitté était en guerre, avec un Harry combattant Voldemort mais là rien de tout cela n'existe. Je me demande si cela n'est pas un rêve. Mais si cela avait été le cas je n'aurais pas si mal au bras. La douleur m'aurait réveillé sans aucun doute. Je le vois qui attend ma réponse.

« Je viens de Poudlard, tu dois connaître non ? »

« Non » C'est tout ce qu'il me répond avant de venir jusqu'à moi.

« Où est-ce que je suis ici ? Chez les moldus ? » Il me regarde bizarre là.

« Moldus ? C'est qui ? Ici tu es en Angleterre, dans le sud de Londres exactement. Comment es-tu arrivé ici ? »

«Je ne sais pas comment je suis arrivé ici. Tout ce que je me souviens c'est la guerre qui faisait rage c'est tout. »

« La guerre ? Il n'y a pas eut de guerre depuis des années. Je me demande si tu n'aurais pas abusé d'alcool lors d'une soirée déguisée. »

« Une soirée déguisée ? » Je me souviens de ce que m'avait dit Erwan. Alors il croit que j'étais déguisé mais pourtant c'est l'habit traditionnel des sorciers. Il devrait le savoir. « Je n'étais pas déguisé voyons, ce sont mes habits. » Je le vois faire une drôle de tête. « Pour ton information les moldus sont des personnes qui n'ont aucune capacité magique et qui… » je m'arrête pour voir qu'il me lance un regard noir, bien plus terrifiant que celui de Voldemort.

« La magie n'existe pas arrête de dire n'importe quoi. » Sa voix est froide, gelée je dirais même.

« Si elle existe puisque je suis un sorcier tout comme toi d'ailleurs… »

« TAIS-TOI ! » Je sursaute face à cette voix si froide et terrifiante. Je ne comprends rien. Jamais je ne l'avais vu ainsi. Mais beaucoup de choses ici sont différentes de ce que j'ai pu connaître dans mon monde. Seulement je ne perds pas longtemps la face.

« Donne-moi ma baguette magique et je te prouverais que tu as tord. »

« Je ne vois strictement pas de quoi tu parles. Je n'ai trouvé aucune _baguette magique _comme tu le dis. »

« Mais c'est impossible, elle était avec moi. Cela ressemble à un bout de bois… »

« Je t'ai dit que je n'ai rien trouvé à part toi. J'aurais du d'ailleurs te laisser ! » Je suis complètement dans un autre monde. Où est ma baguette ? Pourtant je suis sur qu'elle était avec moi en me réveillant.

« AIE ! » Il vient de toucher mon bras et je ne regarde avec un regard noir.

« Arrêtes de faire ta chochotte, blondinet ! Je vais te nettoyer cela. » Je reste comme stupéfiait. C'est l'une des répliques favorites de Harry lorsque l'on s'entraînait et qu'après on soignait nos blessures enfin surtout les miennes. Je me laisse totalement faire alors qu'il prend une éponge pour nettoyer mon bras.

« Au fait comment t'appelles-tu ? » Il ne m'a pas regardé en parlant ;

« Draco, Draco Malfoy. Toi ce n'est pas la peine que je te le demande, tu es Harry James Potter. »

Il s'arrête et me regarde froidement. Si cela continue, je vais finir congelé.

« Pour ton information c'est Harry Lindley. » Il se tait quelques instants tout en le fixant. « Comment connais-tu mon nom ? » Je le regarde avec de grands yeux. C'est quoi cette histoire ? Je commence sérieusement à avoir un mal de tête carabiné là.

Une odeur de souffre et de fleur caractéristique me font sortir de mes pensées. Je la reconnaîtrais entre mille. Elle avait empesté le château pendant une semaine quand il y avait eut cette histoire de chambre des secrets. Seulement c'était en potion et non en crème qu'elle était. Pourtant je ne doute pas que c'est un remède contre la stupéfixion. J'ai été touché par une partie de ce sort. Je le regarde avec de grands yeux alors qu'il m'applique la crème qui agit très rapidement. Peu à peu je sens la douleur partir et la motricité de mon bras revenir.

« Tu dis que tu ne connais rien de la magie ou encore que tu n'y crois pas. Alors pourquoi utilises-tu une crème contre la stupéfixion ? »

Il a arrêté son traitement et me regarde intensément. Je ne sais subitement plus où me mettre. Je crois percevoir une sorte de tristesse dans ses yeux avant qu'il ne détourne le regard.

« Une connaissance me l'a donné. Tu n'en sauras pas plus. » Je me tais même si des questions me brûlent les lèvres. Un lourd silence s'installe me mettant d'avantage mal à l'aise.

Au bout de 5 minutes j'ai perdu la douleur et peu à peu je retrouve la mobilité de mon bras. Il se lève en refermant le pot. Je veux lui parler mais à ce moment là il se tourne vers moi m'intimant de ne rien dire.

« Tu devrais encore te reposer. Je vais te préparer un repas pour lorsque tu te réveilleras. » Il s'éloigne du lit et se dirige vers la porte. Il s'arrête dans l'encadrement de bois. « Ne parle plus jamais de magie ou de quoique ce soit d'autres sinon je te fous dehors sans préavis. » Et toujours sans se retourner, je le vois quitter la chambre et fermer la porte.

Je fixe un long moment la porte essayant de comprendre ce qui se passait. Mais tout est confus dans ma tête. Sans parler de la fatigue que je ressens. Je m'installe finalement plus confortablement dans le lit tout en portant mon regard sur la fenêtre. Quelques nuages sombres ont fait leurs apparitions.

_Les dernières images qu'il avait de la guerre avant qu'il ne se retrouve ici lui vinrent à l'esprit. Tout n'était que mort, sang, feu. Ses amis étaient là bas. Comment devait aller Blaise, Pansy, ou encore la belette. Même pour lui il s'inquiétait. Mais il avait aussi peur pour Harry. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, il était aux prises avec Voldemort. Non celui qu'il avait eut en face de lui quelques minutes plutôt n'était pas le Harry qu'il connaissait. Pour lui la magie, le monde sorcier c'était sa vie même s'il avait du mal à supporter tout cela. _

_Là il se retrouvait devant quelqu'un qui ne supportait pas que l'on dise le mot magie. Et de plus il semblait avoir une certaine colère envers lui alors qu'il ne se connaissait que depuis peu de temps. Par certains côtés il lui faisait penser à Potter. _

_Il sentit ses yeux lui piquer et sa vue se brouiller. Il pleurait. Il essuya les larmes qui s'échapper avec son bras valide et il préféra fermer les yeux. Quelques minutes plus tard il dormait, mais d'un sommeil agité. _

_De l'autre côté de la porte, un jeune homme regardait par la fenêtre du salon. Son regard semblait perdu dans le vague et ses poings étaient serrés._

j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus. Et même si ce n'est pas le cas laissait moi une petite review!

Bisoux

Telika


	3. chapitre 2

**Titre : Comment se serait si...**

**Auteur :** Telika

**Rating :** M et plus particulièrement relation entre deux hommes.

**Pairing :** Draco/ Harry (enfin plus ou moins)

**Résumé :** C'est la guerre! Draco ne veut pas se retrouver là mais il n'y a pas d'autres endroits. Seulement une lumière aveuglante et le voilà dans un monde qu'il ne connait pas et la guerre n'existe pas, comme d'autres choses...

Bonjour tout le monde!!

Voici la suite de mon histoire. POur tout dire je suis plus contente par celui là que par les autres. Faut dire aussi que cela bouge un petit plus. IL faut bien que tout ce mette en place, doucement mais surement. J'espère qu'il amènera un peu plus de monde

Ce chapitre n'est pas corrigé, j'attends que ma bêta le fasse mais je voulais le mettre rapidement.

Bonnne lecture!

**Comment se serait si**

**Chapitre 2**

_Une faible lumière passait à travers les sombres rideaux de la chambre. La luminosité n'était pas forte du fait qu'il était encore tôt. Tout était calme dans la pièce sauf la respiration du jeune homme endormi se faisait entendre._

_Puis sa respiration s'accéléra doucement._

_Devant lui a à peine un mètre devant lui, avançait une silhouette portant une veste en jean bleu foncé et une paires de jeans de la même couleur, de longs cheveux noirs noués en catogan et portant un sac de provisions._

_Une main entra dans son champ de vision alors que la silhouette se rapprochait de plus en plus de lui. La main attrapa finalement le bras de l'homme, il avait finalement pu le déterminer, et l'emmena dans une ruelle adjacente. L'homme ne se débattit aucunement comme s'il avait su ce qui allait se passer et qui était la personne._

_Il montrait toujours son dos empêchant Draco de savoir qui était cette personne. La main était toujours posé sur son bras._

_« Je vois qu'encore une fois, tu savais que c'était moi. » La voix semblait sortir du pseudo agresseur de Draco, mais la voix résonnait, il n'arrivait pas à l'identifier._

_« Bonjour à toi aussi. Tu le sais très bien alors pourquoi cela t'étonne-t-il encore ? » La respiration du jeune homme endormi s'accéléra, c'était Harry enfin le nouveau._

_-De mauvaises humeurs on dirait._

_-Mal dormi on va dire._

_-Si tu veux en parler…_

_-C'est bon, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

_-Est-ce que cela à marché ?_

_-Je pense, je verrais en rentrant._

_-D'accord mais fais attention à lui, tu sais ce qu'il est._

_-Oui très bien, seulement je sais me défendre alors arrête de t'inquiéter._

_-A toute chose utile, tu sais que c'est normal._

_-Je sais bon faut que j'y aille avant qu'il ne se réveille, à bientôt. »_

_La main se détacha du bras, et Harry sortit de la ruelle comme si rien ne c'était passé. L'inconnu resta immobile._

_« C'est à toi de jouer maintenant, montre moi ce dont tu es capable, Draco Malfoy ! »._

Draco se réveilla en sursaut. Il était à présent assit sur son lit, la respiration saccadée, les yeux dans le vague.

Qu'est ce que c'était que ça ? C'était un rêve mais tout semblait réel. J'avais l'impression d'être cette personne mais elle s'est adressée à moi. Jamais je ne parlerais à moi même. C'est comme si elle, enfin plutôt il, m'avait envoyé un message et dis ce que je devais faire.

C'est absurde pourtant c'est ce que j'ai ressenti.

Ce n'est pas la première fois que je fais des rêves si réels mais celui-là est différent, je ne sais pas pourquoi.

Argh ! De nouveau, j'ai mal à la tête. Faire une analyse de rêve juste à son réveil n'est pas brillant. Je mets mon visage dans mes mains glacées et cela semble tout de suite allait mieux.

« Apparemment tu n'as plus mal ! » La voix froide me sort de mes pensées et je lève les yeux vers le nouvel arrivant que je sais être Harry.

Mon regard se bloque sur lui, ma respiration également et mon cœur rate un battement. Il est de dos et se dirige vers la fenêtre. Tout est identique. Ses cheveux, son pantalon, sa veste et même son sac de courses. Il pose ce dernier au sol et tire les rideaux laissant la lumière envahir complètement la chambre. Mais je ne fais même pas attention car j'ai toujours mon regard fixé sur le dos de Harry.

Il se retourna vers moi. Aucune expression ne passe sur son visage avant qu'il ne me parle.

« Qu'est ce que tu as à me regarder comme cela ? » sa voix est froide et irrité.

Je sors de ma torpeur et essaye de lui répondre.

« Je… tu … » Et zut , je n'arrive plus à parler.

« Bon abrège, je n'ai pas que ça à faire. » Sa voix est encore plus dure.

« Où est la salle de bain ? » Je lui réponds avec autant de froideurs qui me caractérise.

« Sors de la chambre et c'est la porte au fond du couloir à droite. »

Je me lève. Je ne suis qu'en boxer mais à ce moment précis, je m'en fiche royalement. Je garde ma prestance de Malfoy et le dirige vers la porte.

« Au fait pourrais-je avoir des vêtements ? » Ma voix est hautaine. J'aime ma voix. Et sans attendre, je sors de la chambre et me dirige vers la salle de bain.

J'ouvre la porte. Tout est bleu clair avec des motifs de coquillage. J'entre et referme la porte et me dirige vers le lavabo. Je vois mon reflet dans le miroir. J'ai vraiment une tête affreuse. Qu'importe une bonne douche et ce sera bon.

Je vais vers la cabine de douche et ouvre le robinet d'eau chaude. Puis, j'enlève mon boxer que je pose non loin de la douche. L'eau est bouillante mais je la règle rapidement.

Une fois sous l'eau, tout ce qui fait de moi un Malfoy s'en va et je pose mes mains sur le carrelage en face de moi et baisse la tête, laissant l'eau bienfaitrice tomber sur moi. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais plus agis de la sorte surtout avec Harry. Mais là…

Je n'avais su quoi répondre. J'étais trop surpris. Mais c'était bien lui qui était dans mon rêve. Mais comment alors que je ne l'avais pas vu depuis la veille ni ne savait qu'il allait faire des courses. Mais immanquablement, c'était le Harry de mon rêve. Enfin presque parce que le tond e sa voix pour me parler était bien plus froide que celui de mon rêve.

Tout était bien trop réel dans ce rêve alors comment ?

C'est comme si l'on m'avait envoyé la conversation en direct et étant aux premières loges. Mais c'était impossible. Quoi que…

Potter m'avait parlé des images que lui envoyait Voldemort en rêve. Alors ce serait ça ? Mais qui me ferait ça ?

La personne semblait me connaître et d'une certaine manière moi aussi. En fait ce n'est pas le premier rêve de ce genre que je fais mais jamais je n'avais pu entendre la moindre conversation. C'était comme si j'avais le droit de regarder mais aucun droit d'écouter. C'était bien avant la guerre.

Alors que l'eau ruisselle sur moi, de nouvelles questions envahissent mon esprit. J'ai l'impression d'être dans un rêve mais je sais que ce ne l'ai pas. Je pense être dans une sorte de monde parallèle. Pourquoi penser ça ? Parce que la présence de Potter dans ce monde étrange et non dans celui que je connais est une preuve. Mon esprit plus qu'intelligent analyse et fait ses déductions. Les mondes parallèles existent mais ils sont rares à atteindre. Alors comment suis-je arrivé ici ?

Je respire un grand coup. Je n'ai vraiment aucune information potable sauf deux interrogations. Quelqu'un semble me connaître et cela ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il sache comment je suis arrivé ici. Et surtout Potter semble également me connaître mais fait semblant de rien. Je crois que je vais devoir le faire parler et ce par n'importe quel moyen.

Je soupire et réalise que ma peau commence peu à peu à se friper. Ce n'est pas bon ça. J'attrape du shampoing et me lave les cheveux rapidement mais soigneusement. Puis je m'attèle à me laver le corps. Complètement rincé, je sors de la douche et trouve des serviettes pliés sur le lavabo et quelques affaires pliés sur une chaise. Je me saisit d'une petite serviette et me sèche les cheveux puis j'utilise la grande pour mon corps.

J'enfile le boxer noir, le jean noir et le t-shirt de la même couleur. Si on m'avait dit qu'un jour je porterais les affaires de Potter, je lui aurais très certainement refais le portrait pour m'avoir ainsi offensé. Mais à l'heure actuelle, je me voit mal faire le difficile. Je vais jusqu'au miroir et commence à me peigner.

J'ai été faible et un Malfoy n'est jamais faible. Cela ne doit plus se reproduire. Je dois lui montrer qu'en aucun cas, il ne me fiat peur et que rien ne peut m'atteindre. Je sors finalement de la salle de bain et me dirige vers une porte ouverte où une grande lumière en sort et où j'entends du bruit.

C'est la cuisine, et je vois ce Potter mettre deux bols sur la table. Il lève la tête et me regarde.

« Je me demandais quand est-ce que tu quitterais la douche. Heureusement que j'ai pris la mienne avant. Elle était bonne au moins ? » me demande-t-il alors qu'il se retourne et se dirige vers le plan de travail.

« Oui ! merci de m'avoir laissé l'utiliser Potter. » Ma voix est totalement ironique et lui semble se crisper . Il se retourne vers moi et me lance un regard noir.

« Je t'ai déjà dit que mon nom était Lindley alors à l'avenir ne l'oublie pas blondinet » puis il se retourne et prend la cafetière. « Et si tu veux manger et rester ici, tu ferais mieux de ne pas oublier. »

Je lève dédaigneusement les épaules et m'assoit à la table. Une fois encore son nom l'a fait réagir. Dans bien des aspects, il est comme celui que je connais depuis sept ans mais dans d'autres ils sont totalement différents. Je me mets à manger. On s'ignore l'un l'autre. Il se lève et débarrasse, pour ma part, je vais dans le salon qui jouxte la cuisine. Il y a un grand canapé et un fauteuil, une bibliothèque et une grande boîte noire que les moldus appellent télévision. Je traverse le salon et vais vers la fenêtre. Elle a une superbe vu sur un parc. Cependant il me paraît pas si inconnu que cela. Mais la vue de ce parc me fait penser à un autre beaucoup moins beau à regarder que par le passé.

Je me retourne et constate que Potter me fixait. On aurait dit qu'il essayait de sonder mon âme. Il peut toujours essayer ce n'est pas demain que je lui donnerais ce plaisir. Je lui lance un regard hautain et me dirige sans plus attendre vers la grande bibliothèque qui prend tout un pan de mur. C'est bizarre, ce genre de regard, je ne l'avais pas utiliser sur Potter depuis longtemps enfin ce lui que je connaissais. Il faut que je les appelles différemment, ces deux-là. Ce en sont pas les mêmes personnes. Autant appelé celui-là par son nom actuel mais je ne crois pas que je cesserais de l'appeler Potter. C'est trop bon de le voir s'énerver.

Je suis enfin devant la bibliothèque et me met à lire les différents couvertures. Bien sûr, ils sont tous moldus mais ils leurs arrivent d'écrire des choses intéressantes. J'en prend un qui se nomme « L'Espoir ». Ce mot colle braiment à Potter. Apparemment, il parle d'une guerre qu'il y aurait eu, il y a cinquante ans. Autant rester dans un domaine que je connais.

Mais alors que je prend le livre une douleur se propage dans tout le bras. Je resserre mes doigts sur le livre ainsi que mes dents. Je prends une grande inspiration et fait comme si de rien n'était.

Je m'installe dans un fauteuil près de la fenêtre sans jeter un seul regard à mon hôte. Puis je me décide enfin à le regarder au bout de vingt minutes. IL est installé dans le canapé en train de lire, les pieds sous lui. Ainsi je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'ils se ressemblent. Ma contemplation ne dure pas longtemps et je me remet à ma lecture.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

« Malfoy ! »

Je sors de mon livre et regarde Lindley qui est debout derrière la table qui est rempli de couverts. Je tourne la tête vers l'horloge placé près de la télévision et me rends compte qu'il est 12h passé. Je ne m'en été pas rendu compte. Je referme le livre puis me dirige vers la cuisine. C'est pâtes bolognaise. Je mange tranquillement et silencieusement tout comme lui. Une fois le repas terminé, je m'essuis la bouche soigneusement ne voulant laisser aucune trace de tomates sur moi et retourna au salon reprendre ma lecture.

Aucun mot n'est échangé et c'est bien mieux comme cela.

C'est le bruit strident de la sonnette qui me sort de ma lecture. Une grimace dé dégoût prend place sur mon visage. Je vois Lindley aller ouvrir.

« Bonjour chéri ! ça va bien ? »

Tiens l'autres abruti est de retour. J'entends qu'ils s'embrassent et cela m'écoeure. Je referme le livre tout en laissant un doigt à l'intérieur pour marquer l'endroit de l'arrêt de ma lecture et me lève.

« Oui ça va. Je pourrais te demander quelque chose ?

-Oui bien sûr. Ah ! Tiens salut Draco ! »

Je me retourne vers le nouveau venu et lui lance un regard des plus noirs. De quel droit se permettait-il de m'appelait par mon prénom. Je vois dans ses yeux qu'il a peur. Bien c'est le but recherché. Je me détourne et reprend la direction de ma chambre.

Je me doute bien que Lindley n'a pas du apprécié mais je m'en fiche royalement. Je m'assois dans le fauteuil que j'ai placé près de la fenêtre. Je passe ma main sur mon bras et le masse doucement. Bien qu'il ne soit plus prétrifié, j'ai mal .

Bien que mon esprit se soit reposé, je me retrouve à me poser des questions. Encore. Lindley semble comprendre et savoir plus de choses qu'il ne veut me le dire. Rah ! D'ailleurs ça m'énerve de l'appeler ainsi alors que c'est Potter. D'ailleurs je ne peux m'empêcher de le trouver bizarre enfin plus que d'habitude. Il me laisse habiter chez lui sans rien me demander, me soigne. Je partage ses repas . Si j'avais été à sa place, je l'aurais mis depuis longtemps dehors mais là…

Et puis ce rêve me trotte encore dans la tête. J'étais cette personne et en même temps, je n'étais pas elle. L'autre avait conscience que j'étais là. Finalement je ne sais plus si c'était un rêve ou la réalité. Je souffle d'exaspération et décide de reprendre ma lecture.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

« Malfoy ! »

Je sursaute et tourne la tête vers lui qui vient de m'appeler et qui se trouve dans ma chambre.

« Tu pourrais frapper avant d'entrer, Potter ! »

Je le vois se crisper et je souris narquoisement.

« J'ai tous les droits, je suis chez moi après tout. »

Touché.

« Je pars travailler, Erwan va rester avec toi.

-J'ai pas besoin de baby-sitter.

-t'es sûr ? » me lance-t-il avec ironie.

Je ne réponds rien et reprends ma lecture. Quelques secondes plus tard, j'entends la porte se fermer et peu de temps après de l'appartement. Je lève les yeux et regarde par la fenêtre. Je le vois en bas près d'une moto. Il met le casque et enfourche la moto. Soudain, je le vois tourner la tête vers mon côté. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sais que c'est moi qu'il regarde puis il se détourne, démarre et s'en va.

Je reste un moment à fixer l'endroit où il était puis retourne à ma lecture.

Je ferme enfin le livre et cette fois-ci pour de bon. C'était vraiment un livre passionnant. Je masse un peu mes yeux fatigués et me lève pour m'étirer. Ce n'est pas très Malfoy mais bon. Je me tourne vers le réveil près du lit et il indique près de 20h. C'est à cette constatation que j'entends mon ventre faire de drôles de bruits. Pas étonnant, j'ai vraiment faim. Je sors de la pièce et me dirige vers la cuisine, j'entends des bruits provenant du salon. Je passe ma tête à la porte et constate qu'Erwan est assis sur le canapé et regarde la télévision. Il tourne sa tête vers moi.

« Tu as sûrement faim moi aussi » et aussitôt, il me passe à côté et va dans la cuisine où je le vois sortir différents ustensiles et de la nourriture. Je n'ai jamais été doué pour la cuisine. Mon seul point faible on dira. « Ce sera pomme de terre, steak et salade ». Il ne m'a pas une seule fois regardé.

Je décide de le laisser à son ouvrage et d'aller occuper le salon. Je me met à regarder la télévision où le journal à commencé. Ils parlent d'une guerre en Orient, de l'augmentation du pétrol, d'un tueur en série sur lequel la police n'arrive pas à mettre la main dessus, sur un film et une chanteuse blonde complètement idiote. Je soupire : les goûts des moldus !

« C'est prêt ! »

Je me relève et vais à la table où tout est mit. Je m'assois simplement et commence à manger l'autre fait de même. A la fin du repas, il me demande de l'aide pour débarrasser, je le regarde bizarrement et y consent finalement. La fatigue sans doute. Mais alors que j'ai un verre à la main, une nouvelle douleur me parcours le bras ce qui me fait contracter la main et casser le verre.

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi j'ai mal avec la pommade, je ne devrais plus rien ressentit. Soudain, je sens une main sur mon épaule. Je lève les yeux et m'aperçois qu'Erwan est inquiet.

« Du calme, desserre doucement la main ou tu vas t'entailler plus profondément. »

J'obéis et je vois du sang dans ma main ainsi que des éclats de verre incrusté dans ma chaire.

« Viens avec moi dans la salle de bain ! »

Encore une fois, j'obéis. Déjà la douleur dans mon bras disparaît peu à peu. Il prend une pince à épiler et commence à l'enlever un bout. Je grimace et veut retirer ma main mais ce dernier la tient fermement.

« Je sais que ça fait mal mais fais pas ta chochotte , ok ?

-Ma chochotte et puis quoi encore. N'importe quoi ! »

Il soupire alors que je grimace et au bout de 10 minutes ma torture se termine. Je me retrouve avec un main bandée.

« Tu as eut mal au bras tout à l'heure. Ça te fais encore mal ?

-Non.

-Hum… mais prend deux cachets contre la douleur au cas où ta main te lancerais durant la nuit. »

Il me tend deux comprimés que j'avale avec un peu d'eau. Je préfère quand même les potions.

Je sens la fatigue s'emparer de moi et me dirige comme un automate vers la chambre. Je dis un vague merci au passage. Je me déshabille ne gardant que le boxer et m'allonge sous la couette. Je crois que j'ai eut un peu trop d'émotions pour aujourd'hui.

_Il s'était endormi très rapidement. Erwan était passé dans sa chambre pour voir ce qu'il faisait et avait constate qu'il dormait. Il était ensuite parti s'installer dans le salon et regarder la télé en attendant le retour de son amant. Ce dernier ne rentra que vers 4h du matin et trouva son amant endormi sur le canapé. Il le réveilla doucement et lui dit qu'il devrait plutôt aller dans le lit. Il acquiesça et lui dit rapidement l'incident de la soirée avant de se diriger vers la chambre d'Harry. Ce dernier décida d'aller voir le blond. Il ouvrit doucement la porte. La pièce n'était éclairé que par la lune. Il remarqua alors la pâleur de la peur de Draco. La couette était descendu au milieu de son dos découvrant ainsi une grande partie de sa peau. Harry la contempla un instant puis alla fermer les rideaux. Avant de refermer la porte il jeta un dernier regard au garçon endormit puis partit._

* * *

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre publié!!

Vous en pensez quoi? Aller un petit clic et laissez moi une review!

Bisoux à tous

Telika


End file.
